Self-propelled combines are used to harvest crops such as corn, beans, and small grains. The combines are equipped with large heads, that pick up and collect the crops for delivery to the separating unit of the combine. The heads have substantial width to accommodate a plurality of rows of crops. The wide heads must be removed from the combine vehicle to permit the combine to be transported from field to field and on roads. The head is releasably mounted on the combine vehicle so that it can be quickly moved with a vehicle to a new location. The combine head carrier of the invention facilitates the removal of the head from the combine vehicle and the transport of the head to a new location.